etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemist
'-Alchemists-' are a magic-related class, specialized in elemental attacks. Their elemental damage is increased by the TEC parameter, rather than attack. They can deal very high damage to common enemies, but the high TP cost of their skills limit their usage. They really shine when facing bosses; since most of the bosses in the game have weaknesses they can easily exploit to deal heavy damage. They are a force to be reckoned with when paired with a landsknecht using elemental chasers, dealing heavy damage to an enemy or even against the whole enemy party with their area spells. As a downside, however, they have very weak defense and HP, meaning that protecting them is a must. Also, their magic skills have a "cast time", meaning that they will, almost always, be the last ones to attack on the turn. This, however, can be easily countered by having a survivalist casting 1st turn on your alchemist. However, your elemental chaser won't be able to follow the spell if 1st turn is used. Alchemists are available in Etrian Odyssey and Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard. Their successors in Etrian Odyssey III are the Zodiacs. They are also much like Runemasters in Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan. Official Profile Etrian Odyssey These accomplished magic-users can exploit an enemy's elemental weaknesses to the fullest, with their powerful magical formulas. In addition to their repertoire of Fire, Ice and Voltage spells, they can also poison enemies, and have useful field skills such as determining the location of FOEs and warping to safety at a nearby Geomagnetic Field. Strengths: Second-to-none elemental spells. Weaknesses: Low attack power, defense and HP. Etrian Odyssey II There isn't a type of damage that these magic-users can't dish out: in addition to their mastery over Fire, Ice and Voltage, they have adopted spells that inflict Slashing, Striking and Piercing damage to the entire enemy party. Their Return skill is also a lifesaver for parties who have forgotten to bring along a Warp Wire. Force Skill: Eschaton. This forbidden magic unleashes a wave of pure, untyped energy to obliterate the entire group of enemies. Etrian Odyssey Untold The Alchemists in EOU have some skills similar to those of the Runemaster in EO4. These are Fireball Formula (which causes damage to enemies adjacent to the target with flame), Ice Lance Formula (which pierces through rows with ice), and Lightning Formula (which damages a whole row with volt), but the cost for these skills is pretty substantial. Luckily, the cost for the basic formulas is low. They also have Dilution, which causes the enemy team to be weak to all elemental damage. Alchemists in EOU have a new item-based ability and a new branch of spells. Alchemy turns any monster drops and harvested items that you discard into money (ental). The Pain and Light skills are primarily melee skills. When these skills meet the proper conditions, they activate the Firelight ability that deals fire damage at the end of the turn. Skills Note: Skills are organized in the same list that is used in the game and do not necessarily unlock one after the other. See the "unlocked by" column to see how to unlock a skill. If that column has N/A in it, it is accessible at level one. Skills stop leveling up at level 10. Etrian Odyssey Effects of leveling up * - Poison damage is capped at 255, Venom reaches max damage before level 10 so there is no point increasing Toxins above level 5 Gallery FemAlchemist&HexerSketch.png|Sketch of female alchemist and hexer. alche0.jpg|Fanart from a remixer's site. SekaijuNoOmochabako.jpg|Featured in Sekaiju no Omocha Bako's cover.|link=Sekaiju no Omocha Bako Trivia *This is one of the four classes from the first two games which have the same name in both English and Japanese versions, the other three being Medic, Dark Hunter and Gunner. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes